


Mine

by KaijuKitten



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Hair Dye, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, only tags, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuKitten/pseuds/KaijuKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous Hermann featuring Newton's colorful hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Everything is so calm, and then I hear the unmistakable sound of boots stomping down the hallway and know it’s all going to end soon. 

“Guess what I did!” Newt sing-songed from the door, I refused to turn around because ‘guess what I did’ coming from Newton can mean everything from yelling at a superior to getting a face tattoo. I knew he was addressing me in particular even though we were in a room full of people because who else was he ever asking, I was about to answer when- 

“Newt, dude, sick!” I hear someone else say, and I look over my shoulder before I can stop myself. Nobody else ever indulges Newton. Except Caitlin, who seems to be back at the Shatterdome. God forbid, they’re a Biohazard waiting to happen… And we’re always too fond of each other. 

Also apparently ‘guess what I did’ meant dying his hair another garish color. His natural hair color looks so good though I really wish he wouldn’t, I mean… It’s just unprofessional. This time it’s a dark purple and… I must admit it looks very nice. I try to focus on the numbers instead of Newton and Caitlin talking, and hugging. 

“I had to go a shade darker than the green, I’ve bleached the life out of my fucking hair, it’s not as nice as it used to be…” I glance at him again and he keeps running his hand through the front of his hair, like he’s trying to keep it from sticking up. It looks very nice… Since we’re dating now (secretly of course, I know about the bets and I don’t want to give anyone the satisfaction of winning them) can I do that whenever?

“Newton, darling, come here.” I look at Caitlin as I say this and she raises her eyebrows in surprise before turning back to her work space. I’m glad everyone else seems to be wearing headphones. Newt blushes a bit as he walks over, standing under my ladder and looking up at me. He’s frowning nervously and keeps running his hands through his hair. 

“You never call me that unless I’ve done something to make you very happy or very angry, and I don’t remember trying to make you happy so-” I roll my eyes at his rambling and step down a few steps so I’m almost directly in front of him. 

“Quite, I can call you what I want when I want, darling.” The tacked on pet name makes him lean forward slightly with a dopey smirk on his face. I reach out my hand and run it though his hair experimentally, he gasps quietly and leans into the touch. 

“You’re right-” 

“That’s not something you hear every day.” Newt mumbles, but it doesn’t have the usual mocking tone. 

“Hush, you’re right, you’ve bleached your hair too much.” I mumble, focusing on his expression. “I like the color though, compliments your eyes.” He opens them as if to prove my point and they are gorgeously green, and wide with surprise. 

“You’re acting very weird, you hate PDA and you’d burn your chalkboards rather than compliment my color, what’s-” Newt starts, glancing over at Caitllin, but it devolves into a smirk. “You jealous piece of-” I pull his hair only a little and he leans even closer, his eyes slipping shut and a small whimper escaping his lips. 

“Never mind, never mind, you know I like it.” Newt hurries to say, finally close enough that I can lean forward only a little bit and press a chaste kiss on his lips. Letting go of his hair when I pull away, he looks uncharacteristically scandalized, looking around the lab before meeting my eyes. 

“Come over tonight?” I ask, not bothering to look around, they’re all too preoccupied to notice us. Newt nods quickly, a cute shy smile on his face. “Good, go finish your work.” 

He nods. Backing up without taking his eyes off me before scurrying back over to the biologist side of the lab. I step back up to where I was before I continue writing.

I can’t wait until tonight.


End file.
